Lágrimas
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Una simple llamada telefónica, aun cuando ya había pasado un año, existen heridas que simplemente no pueden cerrarse y eso… eso es lo que le dolía a Feliciano Vargas. DRABLE/GERITA


Contenido: Un poco de OCC, Yaoi, Romance, Universo Alterno (AU), Drama, Muerte de un personaje, Drable

Pareja: GerIta (Alemania x Italia/ Ludwig x Feliciano)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola chicos! Traje un pequeño Drable para quien guste leerlo, simple inspiración del momento xD

Lovino: Maldición…tus inspiraciones de momento, como las llamas tú, son tan dramáticas *rueda los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos*

Hikari: SI….supongo, bueno saben que Hetalia no me pertenece (TwT) sino que todo es creación de Himaruya Hidekaz, disfruten el fic hecho por ocio.

* * *

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con su vocecilla chillona - Ve~ ¿estás comiendo bien? – Siguió preguntando el chico, apretando más fuerte de lo común su celular, que mantenía muy pegado a su oreja e intentaba sonreír ante el silencio después de sus preguntas – Yo comí pasta el día de ayer, ¡estuvo realmente deliciosa!- el italiano hizo un pequeño saltito, tal vez fingiendo un poco de felicidad al recordar el sabroso platillo

Cabello castaño, ojos brillantes y un travieso rulo anti gravedad, él era Feliciano Vargas, quien mientras hablaba por teléfono disfrutaba caminar por su vivienda, pasando la mirada por cada rincón de esta

-Lovino está afuera con Antonio, justo por eso te estoy hablando ahora- soltó una pequeña risita- Aunque mi hermano no quiera admitirlo creo que está saliendo con Antonio, los descubrí besándose el otro día a la entrada de la casa- Feliciano seguía caminando, dando vueltas sin parar y mirando cada una de sus pertenencias

-Ludwig…- sin embargo, su voz se iba apagando poco a poco, perdiendo aquel tono de alegría siendo remplazado por enormes esfuerzos para no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo- Te extraño…- dijo finalmente, con una lagrimita salada recorriendo suavemente su mejilla derecha

-¿Regresarás?...Quiero verte…- los ojos del castaño soltaban pequeñas lagrimas que ya no importaba sostener. Feliciano anhelaba tanto aquellos días que paso junto a su persona querida, alemán de ojos tan azules como el alto cielo- No estoy bien…Ludwig, regresa- Sus rodillas traicionaron al chico, haciéndolo caer junto a una de las paredes, ahora tomaba el teléfono celular con ambas manos, intentando aun sujetarlo y mantenerlo junto a su oído- Ti amo…ti amo…-repetía una y otra vez mientras soltaba mas y mas lagrimas.

Dolía, dolía la soledad, dolía amar a alguien que sabes que ya no regresará, dolía escuchar aquel tono repetitivo cada vez que marcaba el teléfono de Ludwig, dolía hablar solo y fingir que tenía una conversación con su persona amada, dolía no volver a escuchar su gruesa voz mientras le dedicaba frases de amor, dolía…dolía que Ludwig ya no estuviera a su lado.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, su primer beso, el día de su confesión…en aquella y estrecha casa llena de recuerdos, era como si a cada rincón se encontrará un resurgido recuerdo de Ludwig, momentos felices pero también tristes…cada uno de ellos era igual de nostálgico y distante justo en estos momentos. Aun dentro de su ser podía oír la voz de Ludwig como un leve susurro, siendo casi extinguido por el "pip" repetitivo proveniente de su celular.

Feliciano colgó la llamada cerrando su celular, juntó sus piernas a su pecho y soltó sus llantos aun más fuerte, ocultando su rostro y mojando sus rodillas, había pasado ya un año desde que el cruel destino, la maldita y bastarda vida le había quitado a su Ludwig…un año desde que la muerte de su amado se hizo inevitable.

* * *

Hikari: Lo sé, lo se fue muy corto, pero realmente esta idea no me dio para algo más largo y aun así tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, espero que les haya gustado

Arthur: ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿¡Acaso disfrutas hacer fics donde alguien tenga que morirse?!

Hikari: uwu lo sé…tengo un serio problema con eso XD nunca había matado a Ludwig así que…me dio curiosidad saber cómo se sentiría al hacerlo (?). Muchas gracias por leer este Drable, sé que (por amor yaoi) tengo un fic abandonadito pero hago mi esfuerzo por que llegue la inspiración. Si les gustó dejen sus reviews y criticas constructivas, ya sea por amor yaoi o por fanfiction, ¡nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
